


One Morning

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has a delicate conversation with Jack one morning before school, and Jack misinterprets what Hotch says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning

“You’re awfully quiet this morning,” Aaron said with a bright, friendly smile.

Jack glowered at his father from the back passenger seat. The entire rearview mirror was filled with the boy’s expression of disgruntled disgust.

“Everything okay back there?” Hotch worried. 

“No,” Jack growled.

“What’s the matter?” 

“You.”

“Me?” Aaron mused, pausing at the stoplight and offering his son another smile. “What did I do?”

“That’s a very good question,” Jack snapped.

Aaron pulled through the intersection, and he was suddenly glad his angry son was six feet away across the vehicle. 

“What are you talking about?” Hotch asked. 

“Were you hurting Reid last night?”

“What?” Aaron blanched.

“I heard him crying, and calling your name, and he very sounded upset.”

Aaron faced front and bit his mouth closed. He struggled hard not to burst out, because this really wasn’t a laughing matter. Last night he and Reid had been making love in the utility room while waiting for the washer to finish. It occurred to him that his son’s bedroom was right above the utility room. Jack must have been awake. He must have heard them. Oh shit.

“I heard him crying,” Jack repeated angrily. “Were you hurting him?”

“Jack, you misunderstood what you heard,” Aaron said carefully. 

“Why wasn’t he at breakfast?”

“He had to go home and finish a few things before work.” 

“Why was he crying?”

“He wasn’t crying.”

No, Reid hadn’t been crying. He had been sobbing Hotch’s name in ecstasy in between shrieks of pleasure. Loud ones. Unexpected ones. If Hotch had any idea what he had done, he would have waited to do it until they were alone in his bedroom later. But he had clearly done something different, because Reid had gone from quiet, sweet, and purring to screaming, clawing sexual frenzy.

“He sounded upset,” Jack insisted.

No, Reid hadn’t been upset. He had been spread out tummy-down over the washer with Hotch pumping in and out of him. The spin cycle had kicked in. Aaron couldn’t help the chuckle that welled up out of his chest. THAT’S what it was! That’s what had turned Reid on so much—an unexpected ménage a trois with Hotch and the washing machine—the jerking, wobbling vibration of the washer in front of him and Hotch sliding in and out of him, stimulating his prostate from various angles rather roughly. Hotch laughed again, unable to stop smiling.

“What’s so funny?” Jack worried.

“Son, I promise you, I did not hurt Reid. I was not arguing with him. He was not crying.”

“Then why was he making all that noise?”

Hotch didn’t have a good answer. Jack went quiet and pouty, wondering why his father wouldn’t tell him the truth. Usually, Aaron would have gone for honesty right away, but how to tell his five-year old that his father was having sex with Reid, and that’s why Reid had been making all that noise? Did Jack even know what sex was? Did he understand the concept of where babies came from? Could he make the leap of faith between a mother and a father having sex to make babies, to a married man and wife having sex for pleasure, and then another leap to two men having sex for pleasure and to feel like they belonged completely to one another? Was Jack old enough to understand the concept of needing to belong? Hotch wasn’t sure he wanted to blow his young son’s mind so thoroughly during the short drive to school. Aaron let Jack stew, hoping he could keep a straight face when Spencer got in the car.

They pulled up in front of Reid’s house. The front door popped open. Reid bounced down the steps and across the porch with a warm grin on his face, hair spilling down into his eyes as the wind picked up. Flurrying snowflakes traced the air around him. Spencer looked wonderful this morning. Happy. ‘That’s what Spencer looks like when he’s happy,’ Aaron decided.

Hotch wanted so much to kiss Reid the second he got in the car—he wanted to pull Reid close and kiss him and never let go. If only he could put that feeling into words that Jack would understand.

“See? He’s not upset. We weren’t fighting,” Aaron said to Jack. 

“I’m going to ask him what you did,” Jack replied.

“Jack, please don’t ask him what happened,” Aaron winced. 

“Then tell me what you were doing to him!” Jack demanded.

“We were making babies,” Aaron blurted. He had gone for the easiest explanation, had settled on the group of words which a five year old might understand and relate to when it came to the concept of sex.

Jack gasped and instantly stopped being angry. So he did know where babies came from? Who the heck had told him about that? Hotch was not so sure he had said the right thing or done the right thing, especially when Jack started to smile so brightly. His sweet face was positively beaming with joy now. Oh fucking no.

Reid opened the door and Hotch tensed.

“Did it work?” Jack asked hopefully. Reid gave him a hesitant, curious look.

“Did what work?” Spencer questioned Hotch and Jack both. 

“Are you going to have a baby?” Jack asked.

Hotch put his head down on the steering wheel and struggled unsuccessfully to silence his inappropriate mirth. Spencer shot Hotch a panicked, puzzled look. Aaron tried hard to stop smirking, but couldn’t quite fudge it. Reid was now wearing an angry, dirty look, one that said Hotch was in deep trouble later. Spencer closed the front door, went around the vehicle to the passenger seat behind Hotch, and climbed inside the vehicle there.

“Jack. Honey. Let’s talk,” Reid stumbled over the words.


End file.
